


Death Star Rising

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Character Death, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: Krennic's thoughts during the last minutes of the events at Scarif.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed the story, don't be shy to leave a comment.

He can't believe it. How could he has been so blind? Right under his eyes the Rebels have stolen the plans of the Death Star.

Orson Krennic is impatient. What takes the turbolift so long? He must reach the platform with the transmitter as soon as possible. Before the Rebels can transmit the plans to the Rebel fleet in the orbit of Scarif. He's unsure how long the planetary shield would prevent any transmissions.

Krennic remembers how he once tricked Galen Erso in the weapons research program. And now all was at stake. His reputation, his career and maybe his life. The Emperor and his henchman Darth Vader weren't known for their patience with underlings who failed them.  
Finally he reachs the transmitter platform. The turbolift door opens and he steps out in the hot and humid air, with the blaster in his hand.

He sees a young woman and asks:  
"Who are you?!"  
The young woman answers him with hate in her eyes:  
"You know, who I am. I'm Jyn Erso. Daughter of Galen and Lyra. You've lost."

There are faint memories of a child. A child he didn't even bothered to remember the name, when he was a friend of the Ersos. He always has spoken about her as "the child". Now this child is a woman. And his enemy.

She tells him about a flaw in the Death Star, her father has created to take revenge at him and the Empire. She claims, that she has just sent the plans, so the Rebels can destroy the weapon.

Krennic tells her, that the shield's still up and that there's no chance to send the transmission. He finally says:  
"You, at the other hand, will die with the Rebellion!"  
But before he can pull the trigger, a blaster bolt hit him in the back and he falls to the ground.

When he regains consciousness, he sees the Death Star rising at the horizon. The weapon he has helped to create and refine. Krennic knows very well, why the Death Star's here. In his mind he sees Tarkin give order to fire, when ready. Governor Tarkin, his main rival at the Emperor's favor. He imagines the faint smile, when Tarkin gives the order. Knowing too well that he's here. It's a lucky chance for the Governor to settle their competition once and for all.

Krennic thrusts these thoughts aside. He wants to believe, that he's about to die for the greater good. He'll be a hero of the Empire. Orson Krennic closes his eyes.  
Then the Death Star beam hits the transmitter platform.


End file.
